Low Self Esteem City
"Low Self Esteem City" is the fifth episode of the second season of Orange Is the New Black. It is the eighteenth episode of the series overall. It premiered on June 6, 2014. It was written by Nick Jones and directed by Andrew McCarthy. Synopsis A bathroom turf war sees deeper lines drawn in the sand as Gloria and Vee go head to head. Piper receives devastating news. Plot Present With Mendoza running the kitchen, the Latina's are endowed with a new-found sense of entitlement. They decide that they deserve special privileges because of their dominance in the kitchen. And when their showers become busted, they barge into Vee’s crew’s bathroom without even asking. This action ignites the impending conflict between the two groups. The feud continues when Vee has two of her girls play a small break on the Latina's to agitate them. The Latina's react by ruining Vee's crew's lunches with an overwhelming amount of salt. Janae Watson becomes flustered because she had nothing to do with Vee or her shenanigans and willingly trips Dayanara Diaz. John Bennett jolts to the scene revealing his dedication to protect Daya by viciously pinning Watson to the ground. After this event Vee and Mendoza square off in one of the bathrooms. Vee seems very weak and on the verge of crying the entire time. Mendoza pities her and they make a deal. Later on, Red reveals to Gloria that Vee played her and that the whole cry-baby display was just a deceptive act. Also in this episode, Boo and Nicky's sex contest goes full force. They sit down at lunch and establish a scoring system based on the difficulty and perceived quality of the girls. Boo makes her way around the prison racking up the easier bounties while Nicky sets her focus on a more ambitious goal,corrections officer, Susan Fischer, who is worth the most amount of points. But Nicky is shut down quickly after hinting at “exploring” this possibility with her. During visiting hours, for the first time in a while, Piper is visited by her family. But only her brother, Cal Chapman, and her mother, Carol Chapman show up, leaving Piper questioning her father's absence. To her dismay, her father was absent because her grandmother, Celeste Chapman had an accident in the swimming pool leading to her doctors finding out a more serious problem. Due to Healy still having issues with his wife at home, he bonds with Caputo at a bar and decides to act in the inmate's best interest. To start this act of kindness, he tries to get Piper furlough so she can see her grandmother one last time. Healy also flirts with Red multiple times due to the problems with his wife. Flashbacks In Gloria's flashback, it is revealed that she was a struggling single mother trying to survive and provide for her children. Before being locked up in Litchfield Penitentiary, she owned a convenience store in the city. She shared the space with her spirtual aunt and her abusive boyfriend, Arturo, whom isn't the father of Gloria's children. He strikes Mendoza several times, but is quick to beg for forgiveness. When the violence escalates to her children, she attempts to run away from Arturo with money she was able to save from her food stamp fraud. Sadly, her escape is cut short when an angry customer of her aunt tips off the feds about her scam. That night, Arturo tries to steal the money but is killed in a fire he accidentally started in the process. Cast Main Cast *Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman *Uzo Aduba as Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren *Danielle Brooks as Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson *Michael Harney as Sam Healy *Natasha Lyonne as Nicole "Nicky" Nichols *Taryn Manning as Tiffany "Pennsatucky" Doggett *Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov *Jason Biggs as Larry Bloom Guest Stars *Tracee Chimo as Neri Feldman *Catherine Curtin as Wanda Bell *Lea DeLaria as Carrie "Big Boo" Black *Ramon Franco as Francisco *Joel Marsh Garland as Scott O'Neill *Lauren Lapkus as Susan Fischer *Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza *Matt McGorry as John Bennett *Olga Merediz as Lourdes *Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy "Black Cindy" Hayes *Dascha Polanco as Dayanara "Daya" Diaz *Alysia Reiner as Natalie "Fig" Figueroa *Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz *Deborah Rush as Carol Chapman *Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo *Constance Shulman as Erica "Yoga Jones" Jones *Yael Stone as Lorna Morello *Lorraine Toussaint as Yvonne "Vee" Parker *Samira Wiley as Poussey Washington Co-Stars *Lori Tan Chinn as Mei Chang *Jackie Cruz as Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales *Sanja Danilovic as Katya Healy *Lolita Foster as Elique Maxwell *Yvette Freeman as Irma Lerman *Diane Guerrero as Maritza Ramos *Vicky Jeudy as Janae Watson *Mary Looram as Celeste Chapman *Ian Paola as Yadriel *Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz *Judith Roberts as Taslitz *Abigail Savage as Gina Murphy *Dale Soules as Frieda Berlin *Pat Squire as Jimmy Cavanaugh *Tamara Torres as Gerrman "Weeping Woman" *Hugo Medina as Arturo *Kian Silva as Young Benito *Tom Beaujour as John Glickman *Ira Elliot as Gabe Ronley *Tim Foljahn as Albert Roth *Jimmy Palumbo as Jeremy *Peter Rini as Jason Figueroa *Deron B. Campbell as Black Customer *Jonathan Cunningham as Bartender *Claire Dominguez as Showering Latina *Oksana Lada as Ulya *Indio Melendez as Querent Navigation Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Gloria's Flashback Category:Articles needing cast list